Love Story About Chanbaek
by edifa
Summary: seorang yeoja cantik kaya tapi cerewet yang berpacaran dengan namja tampan nan perfect, tapi namja itu berselingkuh, benarkah namja itu berselingkuh? GS/TWOSHOOT/BAD SUMMARY/T (aman kalo gak mikir aneh-aneh)/HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story About Chanbaek**

Author : edifa

Genre : romance, fluff, friendship, drama

Rated : T (gak ada apa-apanya kok, kalau gak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh)

Warning : typo (dimana-mana), Genderswitch, tidak sesuai EYD, gak nyambung

Cast : byun baekhyun, park chanyeol, xi luhan, do kyungsoo, oh sehun, kim jongin, kriss

Pair : chanbaek, hunhan, kaisoo

Ini asli buatanku, no plagiat, maaf kalo jelek, maaf kalo pasaran

HAPPY READING CHINGU

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja cantik bermata sipit, bertubuh mungil, sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"akh~ sepertinya masih terlalu pagi aku bangun?" kata yeoja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja itu bernama baekhyun, lebih tepatnya byun baekhyun anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan, yeoja cantik baik hati sedikit bawel, kuliah semester ke 4 jurusan music,

ya~ hobbynya menyanyi dan dia mahir dalam bermain piano, makanya dia mengambil jalur music, padahal dia sudah di suruh appa dan ommanya untuk mengambil jurusan manajement tapi dia tak mau, dan malah berkata, kakaknya (byun baekbom) saja yang meneruskan usaha appanya, sebab dia mau mewujudkan mimpinya.

Baekhyun pov

Aku membasuh muka, lalu keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju ruang makan, di sana sudah ada appa, omma, oppa, dan asisten pribadi appa, yang umurnya tak jauh dari ku, karena dia anak jenius jadi dia sebentar lagi akan lulus kuliah, namanya chanyeol, park chanyeol.

Sebenarnya dia dari keluarga punya, yang ku tau sih. Tapi aku masih bingung kenapa dia malah memilih bekerja dengan appa, bukannya membuka usaha sendiri.

Aprtemen punya, mobil banyak, uang banyak, untuk apa coba dia bekerja? Akh~ yasudahlah untuk apa aku mengurusi dia?

"hai baek, kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya omma padaku, jelas-jelas aku sudah disini ya berarti aku sudah bangun lah omma

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan,

"mau susu strowberry atau jus strowberry?" omma selalu tau apa yang ku suka, ya strawberry kamarku saja cat didingnya warna merah dengan bitnik-bintik hitam seperti strawberry heheheh

"aku mau susu saja omma" jawabku sambil memakan roti yang tadi di berikan oppa kepadaku,

"oh ya baek, appa dan omma akan ke jerman dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan karena appa ada rekan yang penting di sana, dan kakakmu akan kembali ke jepang besok untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, jadi omma takut kau sendirian di rumah,-" omma menggantung kalimatnya, aku hanya mendengarkan sambil meminum susu yang di berikan omma

"jadi chanyeol akan tinggal di sini untuk menemanimu, sampai omma dan appa pulang"

"uhuk…uhuk….maksudnya omma?" aku tersedak saat mendengar kalimat terkahir omma, astaga dengan lelaki? 1 rumah? 1 bulan? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi omma~

"ya~ chanyeol akan menemanimu, karena kau lihat baek semua pegawai kita sedang cuti karena omma sudah menjanjikan dari bulan lalu, mereka akan kembali seminggu sesudah omma san appa pulang," kata omma

"aku bisa di rumah sendiri omma," kataku membujuk omma

"ada apa memangnya jika chanyeol menemanimu?" tanya omma

"ani omma, tak apa, ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu jam 10 nanti aku ada kelas," jawabku lalu meninggalkan mereka semua di ruang makan,

1 bulan tinggal dengan chanyeol, astaga bagaimana ini~ teriakku frustasi di dalam kamar, kamarku kedap suara ya~

SKIP TIME

DI KAMPUS

Author pov

"BAEK!" teriak seorang yeoja dari belakang baekhyun saat baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya,

"hai lu, kau ada jam hari ini?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan temannya

"sebenarnya tidak, hanya sehun yang ada kelas hari ini, aku disuruh menemaninya," kata luhan lesu

"akh~ bocah albino itu ternyata, ya sudah sabar ya lu, oh ya apa kau melihat kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan

"oh~ aku lihat dia dengan bocah hitam itu di taman tadi, memangnya ada apa?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun

"ani~ kami hanya punya janji, yasudah aku tinggal ya lu, bye~" kata baekhyun sambil pergi menjauh dari luhan dan mencari kyungsoo di taman kampus

Sesampainya di taman

"BAEK! AKU DI SINI" teriak yeoja dari bangku yang tak jauh dari baekhyun berdiri

Baekhyun segera berlari ke kyungsoo,

"soo, ayo kelas akan di mulai 15 menit lagi," kata baekhyun sambil menarik kyungsoo

"hey noona, kau tak menghargaiku, aku kekasih baby soo, jadi jangan kau Tarik-tarik dia. Dia sedan ada urusan denganku," kata kai aka kim jongin pacar kyungsoo

"hey hitam, kelasnya jauh lebih penting, hari ini kita ada tes praktek jadi kau tak boleh mengganggu." Kata baekhyun dan membawa kyungsoo pergi

"mian kai" kata kyungsoo lalu pergi menjauh dari kai.

SKIP TIME

DI KANTIN

"baek bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia? Apa ada masalah?" tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun

"baik-baik saja kok, memangnya mengapa?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak kok, yah kapan kalian akan meresmian hubungan kalian, kalian sudah 4 tahun pacaran loh, gak takut tuh si idiot di ambil orang," goda kyungsoo

"akh~ siapa juga yang mau dengan idiot seperti dia," jawab baekhyun

"ya hanya kau sih, tapi di lihat-lihat dia itu tampan, baik, tinggi, kaya, pintar, sudah bisa di bilang perfect buat ukuran namja muda," tambah kyungsoo

Baekhyun pov

Benar juga sih apa kata kyungsoo, apakah dia akan bosan denganku dan memilih mencari yeoja lain?

Akh~ baek jauhkan fikiran burukmu, positif thingking saja baek,

"baek hp mu bergetar tuh," kata kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku

Oh~ dia

_Yeoboseo _kata baekhyun

_Chagi~ kau di mana?_ Balas yang di sebrang

_Aku di kampus, wae?_

_Bogoshipo~ _Kata namja yang di sebrang

_Kau bohong sekali, bukankah kita sudah bertemu?_

_Sudah lah baek, ke kantoku ya sepulang dari kampus, mau tidak?_ Pinta namja dari sebrang

_Sejak kapan aku bisa menolakmu, baiklah. Ada yang kau inginkan untuk aku bawa?_

_Coffe seperti biasa saja baek,_ balas namja yang di sebrang

_Cemilan yang manis-manis, apa kau tak mau?_

_Tak perlu sudah ada kau yang manis baek_

_Aish~ kau ini ya sudah, sudah dulu sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai, bye _(kata baekhyun, sedikit berbohong karena sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat kekasihnya)

_Bye, saranghae baby baek_

_Ne~ nado saranghae_

Author pov

Percakapan mereka pun selesai,

Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari membeli minuman bingung dengan wajah baekhyun yang memerah

"kenapa baek? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya kyungsoo bingung

"ah~ aniyo kyung, heheheh itu untukku, gomawo" kata baekhyun lalu menyambar minuman soda yang di beli kyungsoo untuk baehyun dan kyungsoo

"akh~ pasti namja idiot itu ya yang membuatmu malu seperti ini? Apa yang dia katakana? Apa kata-kata mesum?" selidik kyungsoo

"aniyo kyung, dia tidak seperti si hitam itu ya, dia tidak yadong dseperti si hitam dan si albino itu," kata baekhyun

Tiba-tiba luhan dari belakang mereka datang

"apa ada yang membicarakan pangeranku?" tanya luhan

"ne~ aku, kenapa memangnya," kata baekhyun

"aniyo, baek kau di cari kriss hyung di taman," kata luhan

"oh~ ada apa memangnya?" tanya baekhyun

"molla, mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan," kata luhan menyambar minuman kyungsoo dan langsung di tatap tajam olehnya

"oke~ baiklah aku akan segera ke sana, duluan ya" kata baekhyun sambil jalan ke arah tempat kriss hyung berada

"BAEK, AKU DI SINI" teriak kriss dari bawah pohon

"mian oppa mennggu lama, luhan baru memberitahu padaku," kata baekhyun saat sudah sampai di tempat kriss

"sedang appa bocah albino ini di sini?" lanjut baekhyun saat melihat sehun di sana

"aku ada urusan dengan kriss oppa, kenapa memang?" tanya sehun sengit

"ani~" jawab baekhyun singkat

"aigo~ kenapa kau menyukai nenek sihir seperti dia sih, dan kenapa sepupuku adalah kekasihnya," gerutu sehun

"weo? Ada masalah?" tanya baekhyun

"a-ani aku adukan kau pada hyung, sudah ya kriss hyung, aku mau mencari baby lu, bye," kata sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan kriss

"pergi sana," kata baekhyun tapi tak di dengarkan oleh sehun

"oh ya ada apa hyung memanggilku,?" tanya baekhyun pada kriss yang kini memperhatikannya

"baek, apa kau tak mau memikirkan lagi? Aku sangat menyayangimu, tinggalkan lah namja itu baek," kata kriss sambil memegang tangan baekhyun

"ani~ oppa, aku sangat menyayanginya, bukankah aku pernah bilang, kau harus mencari yeoja lain dan melupakanku oppa, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakakku," kata baekhyun

Kriss melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan tertunduk lesu,

"baiklah baek jika itu keputusanmu, aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa aku lusa akan kembali ke china, sebenarnya untuk meneruskan kuliahku, tapi sekalian untuk melupakanmu baek, maaf ya baek." Kata kriss

"oh~ ya gwencana oppa, kau jaga diri saja di sana, kami semua pasti akan merindukanmu oppa,"

Kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah, tapi cinta tak bisa di bohongi.

"ya sudah oppa, aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi, aku duluan ya oppa," kata baekhyun sambil memeluk kriss

"ne~ baek, aku titip salam untuk si idiot ya, dan jika dia membuatmu menangis, janga sungkan untuk bilang padaku," kata kriss

"siap bos," kata baekhyun sambil hormah,

"oke oppa, aku duluan ya, bye" lanjut baekhyun sambil berlari

"ne~ baek hati-hati" balas kriss

SKIP TIME

SEPULANG KULIAH

"baek, kita belanja yuk, di butik minseok noona ada baju keluaran baru, baek," kata luhan

"ani~ lu aku sudah janji dengannya, sepulang kuliah akan kekantornya," kata baekhyun

"akh~ dia, ya sudah baiklah, aku akan mengajak kyunggie saja" Kata luhan

"ya sudah aku duluan ya lu, bye" kata baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang dia parkir,

Baru saja memasuki mobilnya hpnya berbunyi

Baekhyun pov

Akh~ dia tenyata

Yeoboseo, waeo?

_Ani~ kau lama sekali chagi~, apa ada yang terjadi?_ Tanya namja di sebrang telepon

Ani, gwencana oppa, aku baru keluar dari kelas, tunggu okke?

_Okay_,_ jangan lama-lama ya, aku sangat merindukanmu baby baek_

Aish~ ya ya ya, sudah ya aku mau menyetir

_Okay, hati-hati chagi~_

Ne~ oppa, bye

_Bye, saranghae_

Ne~ nado saranghae

Mungkin aku juga akan belikan ice cream untuknya, dia tak akan menolak

Dan mungkin sedikit cemilan tak akan membuatku gemuk kan? Baiklah aku juga akan beli cemilan

SESAMPAINYA DI KANTOR

Seorang security menghampiriku,

"biar saya bantu nona," tawar sang security

"apakah dia sedang sibuk?" tanyaku sambil jalan mendahului security yang kerepotan membawa barangku

"mungkin beliau sedang sibuk, tapi tidak jika bertemu dengan anda nona," kata sang security

"akh~ kau bisa saja ajushi," jawab ku, tapi benar juga sih, sesibuk apapun dia jika aku datang menemuinya, dia akan menomor 2 kan pekerjaannya, akh~ itu lah sifat yang aku suka dari dia,

Walaupun ia idot, menyebalkan, mesum, tapi dia namja yang romantis dan perhatian

"apa dia ada?" tanyaku pada sekertarisnya,

"ada nona, beliau sudah menunggu anda dari tadi," kata sekertaris itu, sambil mengeluarkan smirknya,

"akh~ apa dia tidak sibuk,?" tanyaku lagi

"mungkin tidak jika dengan anda nona," kata krystal lagi, ya namanya krystal,

"silahkan masuk nona, sini biar saya yang bawa ke dalam barangnya," tawar Krystal dan mengambil alih semua barangku, untuk di bawa ke ruangannya

Author pov

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk," jawab seorang namja yang berada di ruangan,

"tuan, nona baekhyun sudah sampai," kata namja yang kini duduk membelakangi baekhyun dan Krystal,

Dia sedang membaca berkas-berkas yang di pegangnya, sambil menghadap jendela luar

"ya gomawo Krystal-sii, bisa kau tinggalkan kami?" tanya namja itu

"oh~ ne~ tuan, saya permisi nona," kata krystal sambil mengeluarkan smirknya lagi ke arah baekhyun

"ne~ gomawo" gumam baekhyun dan di jawab anggukan oleh krystal,

"oppa~ berhentilah melihat kertas-kertas itu," kata baekhyun jalan ke arah namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"ne~" hanya itu jawaban sang namja

"oppa, berbalik ke sini," rajuk baekhyun yang kini mulai merengek,

Namja itu mulai tertawa mendengar suara manja baekhyun,

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU," teriak baekhyun,

Ya~ park chanyeol adalah kekasihnya, kedua orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui itu, tapi kenapa chanyeol bekerja dengan appa baekhyun? Dan sekarang saja dia sedang berada di Park Corp kantornya sendiri,

"hahahahah….. ne~ baekki ne~ aku hanya bercanda chagi~ jangan marah dong," kata chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri baekhyun yang berdiri di depan mejanya

"kau menyebalkan oppa," jawab baekhyun kesal

"hey hey, jangan marah dong, kau jadi nambah imut kalau sedang marah seperti ini," goda chanyeol

"aku sudah tak tertarik oppa mendengar gombalanmu," jawab baekhyun kesal sambil menepis tangan chanyeol yang akan menyentuh pipinya

"hey jangan marah dong, mian ne~" kata chanyeol

"ani~ tuh makanannya, aku mau pulang saja" kata baekhyun

Chanyeol yang mendengar mulai gelagapan,

"aigo~ kau marah beneran? Mian chagi~ mian, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita jalan-jalan?" tawar chanyeol

Baekhyun mulai luluh, ya~ baekhyun sangat mudah terbawa oleh omongan chanyeol, hal itu yang mempermudah chanyeol membujuk baekhyun

"kemana oppa?" tanya baekhyun

"kemanapun yang kau mau changi~" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun

"okay aku setuju, ayo kita makan" kata baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan kanan chanyeol

"aku belikan kau coffe, ice cream, beberapa cemilan, dan juga sushi untukmu, kau pasti belum makan kan oppa," lanjut baekhyun

"waw banyak sekali yang kau beli? Jadi program dietmu tak jadi nih?" goda chanyeol

"aish~ oppa aku akan memulai program dietku lusa, jadi hari ini samoai besok aku harus puas-puaskan makan, heheheheheh~" kata baekyun sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya

"aigo~ chagi~ tak usah diet ne~, aku suka melihatmu seperti ini, lucu chagi~" kata chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun

"ani~ oppa aku terlihat lucu sekarang, tapi nanti kau akan bosan oppa, kata baekbom oppa semua namja suka dengan yeoja yang langsing dan sexy," kata baekhyun apa adanya

"tapi aku suka dengan kau yang seperti ini," kata chanyeol lagi dan ini mereka sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan chanyeol

"oppa~ aku tetap akan diet," kekeh baekhyun, dan chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika baekhyun sudah nekat, dari pada nantinya bertengkar mending turuti saja, yang penting tetap perhatikan diet dia

"baik lah baby, tapi aku akan mengontrol dietmu, aku tak mau kau sampai kelaparan, kau tetap makan seperti biasa hnya porsinya di kurangi, dan banyak makan buah, minum jus, makan sayur, jangan terlalu banyak ngemil, banyak olahraga, yang penting lari, biasakan lari pagi, atau berenang di kolam renang rumah." Kata chanyeol panjang lebar

"oppa~ tenang saja kau bisa mengontrolku kok, jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu," jawab baekhyun

"ne~ ne~ palli aku sudah lapar," kata chanyeol

"ne~ ini makanlah aku akan meminta gelas untuk coffenya ke krystal noona, sebentar ya" kata baekhyun sambil meninggalkan chanyeol di ruangannya

_Apakah dia bisa diet dengan pola makan dia yang sangat suka mengemil, aku ragu_ gumam chanyeol

Tak lama baekhyun masuk,

"oppa~ nanti malem jemput aku jam 7 okay?" kata baekhyun di sela-sela makannya

"ne~ chagi" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus surai cokelat milik baekhyun

Waktu mereka habiskan untuk berbincang di kantor chanyeol

Dddrrrtttt dddddrrrrrtttt dddddrrrrrtttt

Hp baekhyun bergetar, tertera nama luhan di sana

Yeoboseo, waeo lu?

_Baek kesini dong, baju yang di keluarkan lucu-lucu loh, apa kau sudah selesai dengan namja park itu?_

Sudah kok lu, ya aku akan segera kesana

_Kau tak di apa-apakan kan sama si idiot itu?_

Chanyeol yang mendengar merebut hp baekhyun dan berkata

Hey noona siapa yang kau bilang idiot? Dan apa urusanmu jika aku mengapa-apakan baekhyun, toh dia milikku

Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya blushing

_Ya ya ya, dia bukan milikmu park toh kalian belum mengikat hubungan kalian, bahkan dalam ikatan tunangan kan? Jadi baekhyun bisa di rebut orang yeol_

Sontak ucapan luhan membuat chanyeol kaget, ya benar juga apa kata luhan dia harus memikirkan itu, baekhyun juga sama kagetnya, dia tak mau chanyeol memikirkan hal itu.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, baekhyun tahu chanyeol kaget dengan kata-kata luhan, sesegera mungkin baekhyun mengampil ponselnya yang di pegang chanyeol

Baiklah lu, aku akan segera kesana, bye

Baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol yang masih bengong,

"yeollie, apa kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah chanyeol, baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol dan membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol,

"akh~ ne baek, ada apa?"

"aku pergi dulu ya, sudah di tunggu luhan"

Saat baekhyun hendak bangun chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun,

"waeo yeol?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"aku akan antar kau," kata chanyeol bangun lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di meja kerjanya

"kajja," ajak chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun

"eh…. Oh~ kajja" kata baekhyun bingung

Cengonya baekhyun gak lama, sampai mereka keluar ruangan chanyeol baekhyun sudah memeluk tangan kiri chanyeol.

Krystal membungkukkan badannya saat chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari ruangan chanyeol,

"aku akan mengantar baekhyun sebentar, taruh saja berkasnya di mejaku," kata chanyeol sambil berlalu

"ne~ tuan" kata Krystal

SKIP TIME

SESAMPAINYA DI BUTIK

"BAEK SINI" teriak luhan saat melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol memasuki butik

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan ke arah luhan kyungsoo dan kai, kemana sehun dia sedang ada urusan jadi kedua yeoja ini di antar oleh kai kekasih kyungsoo

"hay hyung? Apa kau tak sibuk sampai mengantar baekhyun ke sini?" tanya kai yang melihat chanbaek moment

"oh ya lumayan sibuk, tapi yang paling utama adalah dia," kata chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun sekilas

BLUSHH pipi baekhyun kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus aka seperti api yang di keluarkan chanyeol di MV MAMA,

"aish~ hyung mesum jangan melakukan itu, kau jadi membuat aku ingin menyerang baby soo ku," kata kai dengan wajah watadosnya

PLETAKK

Kyungsoo yang mendengar langsung menjitak kai,

"appo-ya baby soo, waeo?" tanya kai tanpa dosa

"kau selalu mesum kamjong," kata kyungsoo

Yang di marahi hanya cengar cengir gak jelas,

"baekkie aku balik ke kantor ya," kata chanyeol dan di jawab anggukan oleh baekhyun

"oke, bye" kata chanyeol sambil mencium kening baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-teman baekhyun,

Saat canyeol keluar dari butik baekhyun baru teringat kalau ponselnya tertinggal di mobil chanyeol, sesegera baekhyun berlari mengejar chanyeol,

Saat baekhyun berlari kesana dan hendak memanggil chanyeol, seorang yeoja berlari ke arah chanyeol lalu mecium pipi chanyeol dan memeluk chanyeol,

Chanyeol terlihat tidak membalas pelukan itu,tapi dia juga tak menolaknya, ada apa dengan chanyeol?

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah dekat dengan chanyeol berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah, dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya,

_Yeol, apa maksudnya ini?_ Batin baekhyun

Baekhyun berlari secepat-cepatnya, tidak kembali ke butik, tidak untuk ke rumah, dia menenangkan diri di sungai han, tempat dulu chanyeol menyatakan cintanya

Saat di butik…..

"kemana baekhyun, bukankah tadi dia bilang ada yang tertinggal di mobil chanyeol tapi kenapa dia tidak balik lagi ya?" tanya luhan pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata "mollayo lu"

"ya sudahlah mungkin mereka berkencan, bagus deh" kata luhan,

Tak lama setelah percakapan itu, hari mulai malam

Baekhyun yang masih berada di sungai hand an masih menangis merasakan badannya kedinginan,

Ya~ saat ini suudah hampir memasuki musim dingin tapi baekhyun tidak menggunakan mantel hangat,

Di tempat lain,

"kenapa dia tak menghubungiku hingga malam hari?" tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

Chanyeol menghubungi baekhyun dan kaget ternyata ponsel baekhyun tertinggal di mobilnya

"aish~ dasar ceroboh pantas saja dia tak menghubungiku," kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengambil ponsel baekhyun

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah rumahnya, beruntung saat ini omma dan appanya sedang berada di luar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaan, kalau mereka ada di rumah mereka pasti bertanya, kau dari mana saja baek? Mengapa matamu bengkak? Lalalallalala dan lain-lain

Saat ini baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya di kamar, dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berendam dengan air hangat

Setelah mandi dia turun ke arah ruang makan dan mengambil ramen untuk dia masak,

Saat sedang makan dia melamun memikirkan kejadian sore tadi,

"apa ini alasan chanyeol sampai sekarang tak melamarku?" gumam baekhyun

"apa chanyeol selingkuh di belakangku?" lagi lagi baekhyun bertanya entah dengan siapa

"apa aku terlalu bodoh hingga bisa dia selingkuhi saja aku tak tahu," baekhyun kini membenamkan wajahnya di meja makan,

Setelah selesai makan dia berniat untuk bercerita dengan luhan, karena ponselnya tertinggal di mobil chanyeol jadi dia menghubungi luhan

_Yeoboseo_

Lu, bisa kah kau ke rumahku?

_Ada appa baek? Mengapa suaramu seperti orang habis menangis?_

Sudahlah lu, kau kesini saja nanti aku ceritakan, palli

_Baiklah, tunggu aku ne~_

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya,

15 menit tiba-tiba

TING TONG TING TONG

Bell rumah baekhyun berbunyi,

"masuklah lu," kata baekhyun

Saat sudah duduk di ruang keluarga di sana sudah di siapkan minuman dan snack untuk luhan

"waeyo baek? Ceritakan padaku," kata luhan

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya secara detail, lalu bertanyya kepadaa luhan

"lu, apakah ini alasan dia tak melamarku sampai sekarang?" luhan yang mendengar perkataan baekhyun hanya kaget

"coba kau tenangkan dulu dirimu baek, belum tentu begitu," kata luhan berusaha menenangkan baekhyun

"lu apa aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku saja?" tanya baekhyun

"andweeee baek, jangan kau pikirkan dulu," kata luhan

"tapi dari cara chanyeol menatapnya dia sepertinya sudah kenal lama lu, lebih cepat lebih baik, besok aku akan memutuskannya" kata baekhyun

Luhan hanya menghembuskan napasnya pasrah

"ya sudah terserah kau saja baek, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, aku tak berhak ikut campur atas hubungan kalian," kata luhan

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan luhan

"baek aku pulang dulu ya, sudah larut malam," kata luhan sambil beranjak dari duduknya

"ne~ hati-hati lu," kata baekhyun

Sesaat setelah luhan pergi meninggalkan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di Kasur king sizenya, dia memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakana pada chanyeol besok, sampai dia terlelap dalam mimpinya

PAGI HARINYA

Baekhyun yang sudah mandi turun ke arah dapur untuk membuat roti bakar, karena dia belum sarapan.

Saat dia menuruni anak tangga terdengar sayup-sayup sudara penggorengan dan terdengar suara siul seorang namja, dia sangat mengenal suara namja itu

"cha-chanyeol?" kata baekhyun terbata-bata

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya yang menggunakan apron,

"ne baek," kata chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang

Baekhyun pov

Kenapa jantungku tak karuan seperti ini? Akh~ kuat baek kuat, kamu pasti bisa

"yeol aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu, bisakah kau matikan dulu kompornya," ajakku pada chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ya cingu mian kalo jelek, aku berencana buat 2 chap nih, kalau kalian mau tolong review ya, aku bakal bales review kalian di chap selanjutnya, ayo perbanyak lagi fanfic chanbaek. Semangat chanbaek shipper ;).


	2. Chapter 2

gomawo yang udah mau review, ini semua jawaban di chap ini

Fortunate KyshaRei : iya baekkinya salah paham, ia kok chanbaek, miss banget sama moment chanbaek

KarlinaAmelia : liat aja di chap ini, bukan yura kok liat aja

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_Baekhyun yang sudah mandi turun ke arah dapur untuk membuat roti bakar, karena dia belum sarapan._

_Saat dia menuruni anak tangga terdengar sayup-sayup sudara penggorengan dan terdengar suara siul seorang namja, dia sangat mengenal suara namja itu_

_"cha-chanyeol?" kata baekhyun terbata-bata_

_Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya yang menggunakan apron,_

_"ne baek," kata chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang_

_Baekhyun pov_

_Kenapa jantungku tak karuan seperti ini? Akh~ kuat baek kuat, kamu pasti bisa_

_"yeol aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu, bisakah kau matikan dulu kompornya," ajakku pada chanyeol_

CHAPTER 2

HAPPY READING CINGU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Chanyel bingung kenapa baekhyun terlihat sangat serius

"ne~ baby" kata chanyeol melepas apronnya dan mematikan kompornya

Lalu berjalan mengekor di belakang baekhyun yang jalan ke arah ruang keluarga,

"waeyo baek? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan baby?" tanya chanyeol lembut

"begini yeol, lebih baik kita…." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya

Sambil menahan air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya, yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita yeol," kali ini baekhyun berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bulat chanyeol

Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan apa yang baekhyun katakana

"mak-maksudmu baek?" tanya chanyeol memastikan apa yang dia dengar

"ya kita akhiri saja" kata baekhyun lagi

"mak-maksudmu ki-kita pu-pu-putus?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"ya yeol," kata baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya

Chanyeol segera bangun dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

"waeo baek wae?" tanya chanyeol yang kini telah menangis

Terserah dia mau di anggap cengeng atau apa, dia tak mau jika harus berpisah dengan baekhyun, baekhyun sudah lebih dari segalanya bagi chanyeol

"hiks kau hiks pikirkan saja hiks a-apa hiks yang k-kau hiks perbuat, hiks sehingga aku meng-mengakhiri hiks hubungan ki-kita," kata baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

Chanyeol bingung, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun

"memangnya apa salahku baek? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Mian baek jika aku melakukan kesalahan? Tapi tolong jangan akhiri hubungan kita," kata chanyeol setengah berteriak karena baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya

Baekhyun jelas mendengar perkataannya, tapi dia tetap tidak menghiraukannya, walau baekhyun sudah menangis dia menahan isakannya karena tak mau chanyeol mendengarnya

Baekhyun sudah mauk kekamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar

"mian yeol hiks, tapi aku hiks sudah tau kalau hiks kau memiliki orang hiks lain, kau selingkuh hiks yeol." Kata baekhyun sambil menidurkan badannya di lantai,

FLASHBACK

Saat baekhyun sedang tidur, dia terbangun karena mendengar suara telepon yang bordering

"akh~ siapa sih malam-malam begini ada yang menelpon," baekhyun mengangkat telepon yang ada di kamarnya, telepon di rumahnya menyambung ke semua telepon yang ada di sana (yang pernah nonton home alone pasti tau, yang teleponnya bisa di angkat pake telepon manapun)

_Yeoboseo, apa hiks ini baekhun hiks_

"Ne~ saya sendiri? Maaf anda siapa?" apakah dia hantu mengapa menangis malam-malam? tanya baekhyun dalam hati

_Baek, aku mohon lepaskan chanyeol_

"apa maksudmu?" siapa dia

_Aku sangat mencintainya begitu juga dia_

"maksudnya?"

_Ya baek aku mengandung anak chanyeol, dia bilang akan menikahiku secepatnya setelah dia putus darimu baek,_

Benarkah itu? Tanya baekhyun dalam hati, sekarang air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya

Karena tak dapat jawaban dari baekhyun yeoja itu berbicara lagi

_Putuskan dia baek, aku mohon_

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan teleponnya

Di sebrang sana yeoja yang tadi menelpon baekhyun yaitu sulli tertawa puas karena telah berhasil,

Jika ini yang harusku lakukan, aku akan melepaskannya- kata baekhyun dalam hati

END FLASHBACK

Chanyeol berlari ke arah kamar baekhyun,

"baek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tolong jelaskan dulu baek," kata chanyeol sambil menggedor pintu kamar baekhyun

"sudahlah yeol, kau lebih baik pulang" suara parau baekhyun terdengar

Chanyeol tau baekhyun sedang menangis, dia tidak mau meperburuk keadaan dia lebih baik mengalah dan mencari tahu tentang masalah ini

"baiklah, tapi ingat aku tak akan mengakhiri hubungan kita terlebih melepaskanmu baek" kata chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah baekhyun

Saat memasuki mobil chanyeol menelpon luhan,

Dia pasti tahu tentang ini- kata chanyeol dalam hati

"lu, aku mau bertemu dengan mu? Kau dimana?"

_Kampus_

Kenapa suara luhan terdengar tidak bersahabat, pasti luhan juga membenciku-batin chanyeol

"baiklah aku akan ke sana" kata chanyeol lalu mengakhiri panggilan itu

Kenapa dengan baekkiku? Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan hingga baekhyun marah

Akh~ apa mungkin dia melihatku berpelukan dengan sulli, oh tidak lebih tepatnya di peluk sulli, tapi bukankah dia di dalam butik?

SESAMPAINYA DI KAMPUS

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman

"lu kau harus jelaskan semua ini?" kata chanyeol sambil terengah

"apa yang harus ku jelaskan tukang selingkuh?" tanya luhan tanpa melihat ke arah chanyeol

"apa maksudmu selingkuh? Apa baekhyun melihat sulli memelukku kemaren?" tanya chanyeol ragu

"ohhh jadi namanya sulli," luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol tahu pasti baekhyun melihatnya

"lu aku mohon bilang pada baekhyun kalau itu hanya salah paham, sulli sedang putus dengan pacarnya dan dia hamil dia hanya mencurahkan semua kekesalannya padaku kemaren," kata chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan

"aku tak butuh penjelasanmu yeol, baekhyun yang butuh karena itu adalah urusanmu dan baekhyun" kata luhan, sebenarnya luhan tak begitu marah dengan chanyeol, dia tahu baekhyun sangat sensitive,

"aku sarankan kau biarkan dulu baekhyun hingga dia tenang, lalu kau jelaskan semuanya kalau perlu kau kasih dia bukti agar dia percaya padamu," kata luhan memberikan saran pada chanyeol

"ya~ mungkin kau benar, aku akan berusaha, gomawo lu," kata chanyeol dan memeluk luhan

Sepasang mata yang sedang berjalan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal,

"yak! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan dengan hannie ku," kata sehun yang menarik luhan dari pelukan chanyeol

"ah~ mian hun, okay aku pergi dulu ne~," kata chanyeol sambil berjalan memasuki mobilnya, dan pergi kembali ke kantor

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu baaekhyun bru masuk hari ini ke kampus, dia izin 2 hari karena sakit, untung saja orang tuanya sudah pulang jadi ada yang merewatnya

"hay baek, apa kau suda baikan?" tanya luhan yang langsung merangkul baekhyun

"ne~ aku sudah baikan lu" kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya

"apa kau juga sudah baikan dengan chanyeolmu itu?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa piker panjang

Ya~ kyungsoo orangnya ceplas-ceplos

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah kyungsoo, dan yang di tatap hanya nyengir kuda

"akh~ ne ne aku paham kok baek, aku tak akan membahasnya lagi," kata kyungsoo dan langsung diam seribu Bahasa

Chanyeol yang mendengar berita baekhyun sakit tentu sangat khwatir, karena chanyeol adalah sekertaris pribadi appanya, chanyeol bebas ke rumah itu,

Jadi setiap baekhyun sedang tidur dia menyempatkan untuk melhat keadaan baekhyun dan mencium keningnya, lalu mengucapkan kata "saranghae, jongmal miane baek"

Chanyeol sangat senang menedengar baekhyun sudah masuk kuliah lagi,

Malam ini chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada baekhyun, dia meminta bantuan luhan untuk mengajak baekhyun ke sungai han, tempat mereka jadian dulu

Luhan menurut karena dia juga mau jika baekhyun dan chanyeol kembali bersama lagi

_Lu aku mohon ya, tolong bantu aku _kata chanyeol di sebrang telepon sana

"ne~" kata luhan, kau menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat, orangnya sedang ada di sebelahku yeol, dasar namja bodoh

Luhan langsung menutup teleponnya

"baek apa kau mau menemaniku nanti malam?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain game di ponselnya, ponselnya sudah di kembalikan oleh chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ponselnya ada di mejanya saat itu

"kemana lu?" tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"ke sungai han, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sana mala mini, mau kah?" tanya luhan lagi

Bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah bertanya

"memangnya kenapa tak kau ajak si albino itu saja?"

"aish~ baek, aku inginnya dengan sahabatku" kata luhan lagi

"mau ya baek, mau" bujuk luhan

"okay, jam 7 aku akan kesana, kau tak boleh ngaret," kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah luhan

"yey! Gomawo chinggu" kata luhan sambil memeluk baekhyun

"ne~" balas baekhyun,

Akhirnya saat itu di habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang

Di lain tempat

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu saat itu, sudah selesai menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk mala mini,

Selain ingin menjelaskan, chanyeol akan melamar baekhyun. Dia sudah siap, dia tak mau baekhyun berpindah ke lain hati ya walaupun terdengar egois tapi chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya

"yeoboseo sulli?"

_Ne chanyeol, waeyo?_

"aku butuh bantuanmu, malam ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada baekhyun soal kesalah pahaman saat itu" ya~ chanyeol sudah menceritakannya pada sulli

_Akh~ ne jam berapa yeol?_

"jam 7, aku akan menjeputmu nanti"

_Akh~ okey_

Chanyeol tak tahu, yeoja yang dia telepon sedang tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai di sebrang sana, dia memiliki rencana agar baekhyun dan chanyeol berpisah

Malam harinya

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju sungai han, karena perumahannya lebih tepatnya rumahnya tak jauh dari sungai han

Yeoja ini menggunakan dress selutut berwarna cream di tambah jeans hitam dan mantel cokelat rambut yang di gerai.

Sangat cantik, kenapa? Karena luhan yang menyuruhnya

Sesampainya di sana, baekhyun duduk di kursi menghadap sungai han

Dia bingung kenapa luhan sampai sekarang beluh datang juga, dia berinisiatif untuk menelponnya, tapi saat tangannya akan mengambil ponsel ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya,

"hay baek?"

"ka-kau yeo-yeoja yang me-meluk cha-chanyeol kan?" tanya baekhyun kepada sulli

"ne~ baek?"

"sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya baekhyun

"aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, kalau chanyeol akan melamarku, dan jangan lagi-lagi kau dekati dia," kata sulli sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai han

Sekarang dari jauh terlihat lampu-lampu indah di tengah sungai han bertuliskan "MAU KAH KAU MENJADI PENDAMPINGKU?"

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, langsung berdiri menahan tangisnnya,

Dia berbalik, berlari sambil menangis, dia berhenti sejenak saat melihat chanyeol dengan bunga dan kotak cincin di tangannya, dia tahu itu untuk sulli

Baekhyun menabrak chanyeol dan berlari, chanyeol yang bingung langsung memegang tangan baekhyun

"baek kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"sudahlah yeol hiks, lepaskan hiks aku, aku hiks mau pulang hiks" baekhyun melepaskan tangannya secara paksa

Sulli tahu chanyeol bingung, sulli mendekati chanyeol

"sudahlah yeo, dia tak mencintaimu" kata sulli

"apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau katakana padanya?"

"aku hanya bilang kalau kau dan aku saling mencintai dan kau akan melamarku" kata sulli enteng

"APA MAKSUDMU? ITU DULU SULLI, SAAT INI ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI HANYA BAEKHYUN,-" chanyeol membentak sulli, sulli kaget tentu dia kaget karena chanyeol adalah namja ramah

"yeol…. Kenapa kau membentakku?" tanya sulli dan air matanya mulai turun

"maaf sulli, tapi baekhyun adalah segalanya, kau harus mengerti maaf. Kau harus mengerti cinta tak bisa di paksakan, maaf sulli." Kata chanyeol lalu memeluk sulli dan langsung lari menegjar baekhyun yang pastinya sudah jauh

Baek kau di mana? Aku akan menjelaskan ini semua- kata chanyeol dalam hati

Mungkin memang baekhyun lelah atau memang larinya lambat, chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun

"baek, aku mohon berhenti," kata chanyeol berteriak, dia tahu baekhyun mendengar tapi baekhyun tetap berlari

"baek, aku mencintaimu, tolonglah dengarkan penjelasanku" teriak chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun berlari menyebrang jalanan yang cukup sepi, entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada cahaya mobil dari kiri baekhyun dan…

CIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT BRAAAAKKKKKK

"BAEKHYUUUUUNNNNN" chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun terkapar langsung berlari sekuat yang dia bisa

"baek sadarlah" kata chanyeol, darah segar sudah mengalir di kening, bibir, dan siku baekhyun, dan baekhyun pingsan

Chanyeol segera menelpon ambulance, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini

PAGI HARINYA

Baekhyun pov

Awww~ aku di mana, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Kenapa kamar ini tak bau strawberry seperti kamarku?

Ssepeti ada yang memegang tanganku?

"chanyeol" lirih baekhyun, baekhyun menangis

Menangisi dirinya sendiri yang bodoh karena tak mengetahui jika chanyeol selingkuh, dan sampai saat ini dia masih mencintainya

Author pov

Tangan kanan baekhyun yang bebas bergerak mengusap wajah tenang chanyeol yang sedang tertidur memegang tangannya

Chanyeol muali bergerak mungkin dia terusik dengan gerakkan baekhyun

"akh~ baby kau sudah bangun? Apakah masih sakit?" kata chanyeol dan tangannya akan mengusap wajah baekhyun, tapi baekhyun malah mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk menghindari tangan chanyeol

"ne~ nan gwencana" kata baekhyun ketus

"baek apa kau marah padaku? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya baek? Tapi tolong kau lihat ke arahku baek," kata chanyeol memohon

"sudah lah yeol tak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau keluar dan jangan kau sakiti yeoja yang mengandung anakmu itu, pergi yeol" kata baekhyun

"apa maksudmu anakku, baek aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan yeoja manapun baek," kata chanyeol

"dia mengandung anak mantan kekasihnya baek, dia hanya curhat denganku" lanjut chanyeol

"ya mantan kekasihnya adalah kau, sudahlah kau lebih baik keluar,"

"tapi baek-" belum selesai chanyeol berbicara baekhyun sudah memotongnya

"PERGI!" baekhyun berteriak

Chanyeol tak mau jika baekhyun tambah sakit jadi dia lebih memilih untuk pergi tapi sebelum peri dia mengecup pipi baekhyun kilat, lalu berkata

"saranghae baby baek, jongmal miane, saranghae" lalu chanyeol keluar dari kamar rawat baekhyun

Baekhyun menangis di dalam kamar, sampai luhan dan kyungsoo masuk

"baek kau kenapa?" tanya luhan yang langsung memeluk baekhyun yang masih terisak

"sakit lu, hatiku sakit jadi selama ini chanyeol berselingkuh lu, dan dia sudah menghamili yeoja lain,"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu

"hey! Hey! Baek, aku sangat tahu chanyeol, dia tak mungkin begitu, kau salah paham" kata kyungsoo ikut bergabung dengan percakapan itu

"salah paham gimana soo, tapi dia benar-benar mengandung" kata baekhyun

"itu anak dari siwon oppa, senior kita, dia memutuskan sulli saat tahu sulli hamil," lalu kyungsoo menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu tentang sulli

Sulli sangat tergila-gila pada chanyeol, tapi chanyeol sangat tergila-gila pada baekhyun mkanya sulli mau merusak hubungan mereka, dengan cara apapun sulli akan berusaha mendapatkan chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah paham semuanya, dia sangat egois tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan chanyeol, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memberikan chanyeol kesempatan

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu depan kamar baekhyun mendongak saat kyungsoo keluar,

"yeol kau boleh masuk, baekhyun memaafkanmu," kata kyungsoo dan itu membuat mata chanyeol seketika berbinar

"jinjjayo?" kata chanyeol tak percaya

"ne~" kata kyungsoo mengangguk, chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan akan masuk keruangan baekhyun

"ekh~ tunggu, kau harus berjanji tak akan menyakiti baekhyun, atau aku akan membunuhmu" kata kyungoo sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya, chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar

"siap bos aku janji," kata chanyeol lalu masuk ke kamar baekhyun,

Dia berpapasan dengan luhan yang akan keluar,

"yeol tunggu," kata luhan menahan tangan chanyeol

"ne lu, waeyo?" tanya chanyeol

"aku harap kau tak menyakiti baekhyun lagi, jika kau menyakiti baekhyun aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu," kata luhan

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya (lagi)

"okay saat ini sudah 2 yeoja yang akan membunuhku jika aku menyakiti baekkiku, aku janji pada diriku sendiri jika aku menyakitinya, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, tenang lu"

"baguslah" kata luhan lalu keluar

Chanyeol berjalan sok cool ke arah baekhyun, baekhyun yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"berhenti bersikap sok cool park" kata baekhyun

"oh~ siapa yang sok cool baby? Aku memang cool kok" katanya sok kepedean

Kini chanyeol sudah berdiri menghadap baekhyun yang berbaring

Baekhyun langsung menarik dasi chanyeol dan itu membuat bibir keduanya menempel, setelah ciuman penuh rindu itu terlepas, baekhyun berkata lebih dulu

"saranghae tuan park yang kepedean dan menyebalkan, tapi tampan" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul

"ne~ nado saranghae nyonya park yang cerewet dan mudah salah paham, tapi manis" kata chanyeol membalas senyuman baekhyun

Kini chanyeol sudah duduk di pinggir rangjang baekhyun sambil mengupas buah untuk baekhyun makan, dan baekhyun juga sudah duduk di ranjangnya,

Chanyeol menyuapi baekhyun dengan sangat telaten, baekhyun melihat kantung mata di mata bulat chanyeol, dia tahu chanyeol belum tidur dari semalam dan sekarang sudah sore hampir menjelang malam

"yeolli," kata baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tangannya memegang rahang chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pandangan chanyeol ke arah baekhyun

"ne~ chagi waeyo?" kata chanyeol

"kau harus tidur, aku tak mau kau ikutan sakit" kata baekhyun

"aku hanya perlu menjagamu baek, kau sehat aku juga akan sehat, karena kaulah energyku baek," kata chanyeol sambil mengelus tangan baekhyun yang masih memegang rahangnya

"tapi aku tak mau kau sakit, kau harus menurut yeol, sekarang sudah malam" kata baekhyun

"tapi baek ini baru jam 7 malam" kata chanyeol lagi

"ani~ sini berbaring di kasurku, aku akan mengusap rambutmu hingga kau tertidur dan aku akan menyanyi untukmu, cha~" kata baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kasurnya,

Ya~ kamar baekhyun adalah kamar VVIP jadi ukuran kasurnya tak semoit, cukup untuk 2 orang

"tapi baek-" perkataan chanyeol terpotong

"menurut? Atau aku akan marah padamu?" kata baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"aish~ nemu kyeopta, ne ne aku tidur" chanyeol mulai memposisikan tidurnya menghadap baekhyun yang masih duduk,

Sesuai janji baekhyun, baekhyun mengusap kepala chanyeol dan menyanyikannya

Sampai chanyeol tertidur, dan baekhyun membisikan kata-kata di telinga chanyeol

"jaljayo chagi~, saranghae" kata baekhyun, lalu kut tertidur di sebelah chanyeol

PAGI HARINYA

Karena baekhyun belum bisa berjalan akibat kecelakaan itu, dia masih dalam masa pemulihan jadi dia menggunakan kursi roda, sekarang dia sedang berada di taman rumah sakit dengan chanyeol,

Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman, baekhyun duduk di kursi roda, ke duanya sedang memandang ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain asyik

"baek aku ingin cepat memiliki anak," kata-kata chanyeol sontak membuat wajah baekhyun memerah

"mak-maksudmu yeol?" chanyeol yang mendengar baekhyun gugup mulai terkekeh

"hey baby kau jangan gugup seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu" kata cahnyeol sambil mengelus wajah baekhyun

Dan mereka tertawa bersama sampai suara yang baekhyun tak ingin dengar terdengar

"yeol, baek" sulli dari belakang mereka berjalan lalu berlutut menghadap baekhyun

"baek maafkan aku ya, aku mengaku salah" kata sulli

"ne~ sulli aku sudah memaafkanmu dari saat itu," kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah sulli dan mengekus pundaknya

"baek kau sangat baik sekali, pantas jika chanyeol sangat mencintaimu," kata sulli sambil melirik ke arah chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum

"yeol aku akan pergi ke amerika bersama namja yang dipilih appa untuk menikahiku, aku ingin berpamitan dengan kalian" kata sulli

"oh~ baguslah, semoga kau bahagia ya sulli," kata chanyeol tersenyum

"ne~ yeol gomawo telah mendengarkan semua curhatanku," kata sulli

"ne~ sulli, begitulah gunanya teman" saat sulli hendak pergi dia berbalik lagi ke arah chanyeol

"yeol kau harus berjanji jaga malaikat ini, jika kau menyakitinya-" kata-kata sulli di potong oleh chanyeol

"kau akan membunuhku kan?" kata chanyeol

"dari mana kau tahu yeol?" tanya sulli bingung

"karena sudah 2 yeoja mengatakan itu sekarang tambah kau jadi ada 3 yeoja yang akan membunuhku, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku menyakiti baekhyun"

Kata-kata chanyeol membuat baekhyun ngeblush

"akh~ ne~ baiklah, oh ya yeol, kau membuatnya malu, sudah ya aku pergi, bye" kata sulli meninggalakan mereka berdua

Sudah 5 hari baekhyun di rawat dan hari ini dia boleh pulang tanpa kursi roda,

Saat perjalanan pulang chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di sungai han yang sangat sepi, dia keluar dari mobil dan membawa baekhyun ke luar

"mau apa kita yeol?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"ayo ikut aku" chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan ke arah belakang mobil dan menghadap ke arah sungai han

Tiba-tiba kap belakang mobil berbuka da nada balon dengan tulisan WILL YOU MERRY ME

Baekhyun terharu dengan kejutan ini, saat dia menghadap sungai han sudah ada lampu-lampu di tengah sungai yang bertuliskan SARANGHAE BABY BAEK

Saat baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah chanyeol, chanyeol sudah memegang bucket bunga dan kotak cincin,

"maukah baek? Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sanat terharu langsung menghambur ke pelukan chanyeol

"ne~ aku mau, aku mau" kata baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya

Setelah moment romantis itu sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang duduk di kap depan mobil,

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang mungil baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya dari samping, baekhyun juga memeluk perut chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dari samping

Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan detak jantung chanyeol yang sangat menenangkan, yang membuat baekhyun sangat nyaman

"yeol" baekhyun yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka

"hhmmmm" chanyeol hanya bergumam

"gomawo ne~, aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu" kata baekhyun

"ne~ tapi aku jauh lebih bahagia karena bisa memilikimu" kata chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya

"ne~ gomawo ini sangat indah yeol, aku tak menyangka kau bisa romantic," kata baekhyun

"aish~ kau meledek namjachingumu ini baek? Kau belum lihat saja seberapa romantic dan tamapnnya aku baek hahahah aw appo" kata chanyeol karena baekhyun mencubit perutnya

"yeol aku tak bercanda" kata baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku juga tak bercanda baek, kau akan melihat semuanya, setelah kita menikah" kata chanyeol sambil mendekatakan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengerti dan langsung memejamkan matanya

Mereka berakhir dengan ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa sayang bukan ciuman yang penuh dengan nafsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Mian kalau jelek banyak typo ya mian ya mian, yang mau squel review ya aku ingin bikin squel pas mereka menikah sampai sudah menikah, aku butuh masukkan nih, buat nyalurin ide-ideku, kalau gak ada review siapa yang mau ngasih masukkan coba, di tunggu reviewnya okay, tapi kalau gak banyak review gak semangat buat bikin squelnya, ya sudah di tunggu reviewnya chingu, salam chanbaek ;).


End file.
